ervapediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Brotherhood of the Sun
History The Brotherhood of the Sun are a low tech and water based people. They are of reptilian race called Kinaturu (lizard people) who first came to the continent of Aketa in about 1850 AW. They first landed when one of the Kinaturu ships crashed into the coast. They later realized that the land was full of resources for taking. They first started off with a small colony called The Sun Men. After the first colony was established they started to make a religion which is now called Sundu. Later on in about 1950 AW they started to expand and thrive. They decided to build a massive nation, which eventually became noticed by other affiliations. Since this was the case, they decided to make an empire and changed the name to The Brotherhood of the Sun. This started a massive boom in trade and in population, but at the same time there was a massive conflict of who should be the chief of the Brotherhood. This went on for years until on Kinaturu had chosen the perfect chief: he was known as Alik. He was also the first one of his kind to start to think about rising an army to defend the empire. When a army was made, he decied to go invade 3 countries to the north and west. When he did this the tribes who were on the land didnt fight at all. Since the chief saw this, not a single life was lost on either side and a act was enscribed to give the land over to the Brotherhood. This made the population very happy for having a great leader. This opened a whole new way to get to the other countries for trade and for imergrants. When the chief died, his son Tikian took over and he wanted to follow in his father's foot steps. He wanted to take over the islands to the west. When he ordered his army to go to the islands, all of the men died and everything was destroyed. When the news got to the people they were outraged of how the empire had a terrable fleet and started a to build the biggest and strongest fleets the empire has ever seen and when it was finished in a record breaking 6 years the whole fleet sailed to the islands and destroyed the population of the tribes and soon they surrenderd. But in one of the battles the Chief was hit with a arrow to the heart and died. Later the week the was a burial which most of the empire had come to the sea to watch. For a year after that no chief was voted for and the people just did what they did, trying to forget the tragity of their chief. One day on Argonian decied to end the sadness and hoped to change the empire. Most of the population was hoping for anything to help them. This Kinaturu was named Bryt, when he came into power he found The Staff of the Sun with help from the dwarves and brought hope back to the people. He is still the chief to this day. Sundu This is The Brotherhood of the Sun's religon. It was first created in 1870 AW, when the empire was first building itself. This religon is based around that the Sun is the creater of everything and everything rotates around it. This is its story. When the universe was created many stars were created as well as planets and rocks. All of these stars were gods and every single one had a problem such as greedy, stupid or selfish, except one The Sun. The Sun was perfect and had no defects. When the other stars became jealous they tried to send him to a void of darkness forever, but when a small rock came towards him called The Moon. He told The Sun that the other stars were trying to get rid of him. When he heard this he told the Moon that he was in his debt and he asked what he can do for him. The Moon asked to be a god and be a partner to the Sun. When the other gods saw that the Sun made a rock a god, they were disgusted and tried to get rid of the Moon. When this happened this backfired on all the stars made cast them far away from the Sun. Many years later when the Sun settled in the solar system the Moon wanted to defend the Sun by orbiting the planet Erva. After getting settled The Moon asked the sun for one last favor.To create a sword to defend the Sun. The Sun created the Sword of Darkness which was given to the Moon which for the rest of time fought against other stars. The Sun created new gods for each of the planets. The Sun created The Staff of the Sun to retain control over the other gods and each god had a different object for their symbol of power. Citation Image 1: http://herpy.net/gallery/details.php?image_id=14704&sessionid=9c7c9cc8b30be069b70ff25dbba7a592